User blog:Viliusr/Adam and Eve to William Mountbatten-Windsor?
Uh... So, this is my first blog post. Somehow I reached Adam and Eve making ancestors of William Mountbatten-Windsor (1982) (Duke of Cambridge). Adam (4004 BC-3074 BC) and Eve (4004 BC-) > Seth ben Adam (3630 BC-2718 BC) > Enosh (3525 BC-2620 BC) > Kenan ben Enosh (3435 BC-2525 BC) > Mahalalel (3365 BC-2470 BC) > Jared (3138 BC-2338BC) > Enoch > Methuselah > Lamech ben Methushael > Noah ben Lamech > Shem ben Noah > Arpachshad ben Shem > Salah > Eber > Peleg > Reu > Serug (bef2000 BC-) > Nahor (bef2000 BC-) > Terah (bef2000 BC-) > Abraham ben Terah > (long line of Genealogy of Jesus) > Josiah (c648 BC-609 BC) > Zedekiah > Tea Tephi > Íriel Fáid > Ethriel > Follach > Tigernmas > Enboth > Smirgoll > Fíachu Labrainne > Óengus Olmucaid > Maen > Rothechtaid mac Main > Demal mac Rothechtaid > Dian mac Demal > Sírna Sáeglach > Ailill Olcháin > Gíallchad > Nuadu Finn Fáil > Áedan Glas > Siomón Brecc > Muiredach Bolgrach > Fíachu Tolgrach > Dui Ladrach > Eochu Buadach > Úgaine Mór > Cobthach Cóel Breg > Meilge Molbthach > Irereo > Connla Cáem > Ailill Caisfiaclach > Eochaid Ailtlethan > Óengus Tuirmech Temrach > Énna Aignech > Labraid Lorc > Blathnachta > Essamain Emna > Rogen Ruad > Finn > Eochu Feidlech > Lugaid Riab nDerg > Crimthann Nia Náir > Feradach Finnfechtnach > Fíachu Finnolach > Túathal Techtmar (-c103) > Fedlimid Rechtmar > Conn of the Hundred Battles > Art mac Cuinn > Cormac mac Airt > Cairbre Lifechair > Fíacha Sroiptine > Muiredach Tirech > Eochaid Mugmedon (-362) > Niall of the Nine Hostages (-c450) > Eógan mac Néill (-465) > Murireadhach > Erc of Dalriada (-474) > Fergus Mór (-c501) > Dúngal > Conran > Aidan (-604) > Eugene (-622) > Donald (-650) > Dongard > Eugene (-692) > Findan > Eugene (-721) > Etfinus (-761) > Achay (?-819) > Alpín mac Echdach (?-834) > Kenneth I of Scotland (-858) > Constantine I of Scotland (-876) > Donald II of Scotland (-900) > Malcolm I of Scotland (bef900-954) > Kenneth II of Scotland (bef954-995) > Malcolm II of Scotland (c954-1034) > Bethóc of Scotland (c980-) > Duncan I of Scotland (1001-1040) > Malcolm III of Scotland (c1031-1093) > David I of Scotland (c1083-1153) > Henry of Scotland (1114-1152) > David, Earl of Huntingdon (c1144-1219) > Isobel of Huntingdon (1199-1251) > Robert de Brus (c1210-1295) > Robert de Brus (1243-bef1304) > Robert I of Scotland (1274-1329) > Marjorie Bruce (1296-1316) > Robert II of Scotland (1316-1390) > Robert III of Scotland (c1340-1406) > James I of Scotland (1394-1437) > James II of Scotland (1430-1460) > James III of Scotland (c1451-1488) > James IV of Scotland (1473-1513) > James V of Scotland (1512-1542) > Mary of Scotland (1542-1586) > James I of England (1566-1625) > Elizabeth Stuart (1596-1662) > Sophie von der Pfalz (1630-1714) > George I of Great Britain (1660-1727) > George II of Great Britain (1683-1760) > Frederick Lewis, Prince of Wales (1707-1751) > George III of the United Kingdom (1738-1820) > Edward Augustus, Duke of Kent and Strathearn (1767-1820) > Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901) > Edward VII of the United Kingdom (1841-1910) > George V of the United Kingdom (1865-1936) > George VI of the United Kingdom (1895-1952) > Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom (1926) > Charles Philip Windsor, Prince of Wales (1948) > William Mountbatten-Windsor (1982) (> George Mountbatten-Windsor (2013)) Category:Blog posts